Tonic's Tonic
Tonic's Tonic is a quest given by Tonic who can be found at the waterfall tree in Ponydale. Quest initiation The player can request Tonic to make them a Health Potion when talking to her. If they do so, Tonic will task them to collect and five mushrooms, four rubies ground into dust and three lumps of sugar in order to make the potion as she is short of supplies. Journal: I have to gather the ingredients for Tonic to make her potion. I need rubies ground into dust, mushrooms and sugar *''Gather the ingredients'' Gathering the ingredients As mentioned by Tonic, the player has to gather five mushrooms, four portions of ruby dust as well as three lumps of sugar: * Mushrooms can be found near the split path leading from the Evershade Forest exit portal. * Ruby dust can be collected from the Gem Mines or by asking Klondike Hicks to grind rubies. * Sugar can either be purchased from Silver Platter and/or Grassy Fields for 2 Bits each or obtained as loot from defeating Apple Dryads and/or Hornets. After acquiring the items, bring them to Tonic. The player is also required to have 100 bits as payment. Journal: I've gathered the ingredients and now I have to wait for Tonic to make her potion *''Wait for Tonic to make the potion'' Quest completion Tonic asks the player to wait for her while she makes the potion. After waiting, the quest journal will indicate that the potion should be ready, and the player can then talk to Tonic again to collect the Health Potion. Journal: Some time has passed and I think the potion is ready *''The potion should be done'' After collecting the Health Potion: If I need another potion. I could ask Tonic to make another one *''Ask Tonic again if another potion is needed'' Trivia * Tonic mentions that the player can obtain ruby dust by asking Klondike to grind rubies. ** While it was the only way to obtain ruby dust prior to Open Access Release V. 2018.08.01, the player can currently obtain the item from the grounds of the Gem Mines, which is a more ideal way to gather them due to the rareness of rubies since the update. * An alternate way to get the potion is to enter and exit a building before talking to Tonic again, as waiting will usually take a while. * The player can repeat the quest as many times as desired. * If the player also has the Supplying the Hospital quest active concurrently, it might interfere with the progress of this quest as Tonic will not provide the required responses. **The player would need to complete the aforementioned quest before continuing with this quest. Gallery Where Tonic.png|Tonic's location Sugar(Item).png|Sugar can be purchased from merchants or obtained as loot from mobs LOE quests Rubies.png|Ruby Dust can be found at the marked location in the Gem Mines EvershadeMushroomFieldA02.png|Mushrooms can be found on the ground at the Evershade Forest Category:Quests Category:Ponydale